nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... Red line Pierlot retired in the elections today. I think it's fair to cancel the Red Line, since I'm the only one who is going to be out of congress because of one missing vote. I'm not insisting on it, but it would be nice if you did so. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I can revert the earlier decision, but I will. One person wont make the difference. 11:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm. Dubious. It's not stated officially in the law, so I think it's do-able... 11:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't say that :D, you have a better chance of getting elected than I do, especially with Dimitri's and Yuri's preference for you over me. Personally it'd be really great if all of us could get elected, but hey hard-working and qualified citizens like yourself deserve more opportunities right? :) Christina Evans 11:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Leaving one person out of Congress is way too nasty to do. 11:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But I guess that's the beauty of elections if you think about it, such system filters all candidates and chooses only the fittest ones :P Though it's certainly sad that I'll prolly get left out, but I'm happy for the sake of Lovia since it will always have the best people working for it. Christina Evans 11:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the support, Evans . I wouldn't feel that bad if I was left out, but in a way it's a bit nasty. By the, way, I wrote an article about it. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree. I hope you do understand the general necessity of a "red line": otherwise every citizen that runs for Congress is elected: imagine what creatures could then get elected 11:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, maybe Yuri could make an exception, since my dictionary doesn't even contain the word vandalism (what's that? ), but like 300 synonyms for peace, pacifism and mediation. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Didn't he already say you were permitted? I quote: "I will. One person wont make the difference" 11:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. And to make things more official I edited your newspaper and the Red Line article. 11:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I fully respect your decision Yuri. and thank you. I'll try to be more of a "fit" than a "creature" (as Dimi said), so that your decision will be worth a lot :) Christina Evans 12:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Just be yourself, I'm sure that will be sufficient in your case. 12:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::How shall I put it? Well, the NLS is our PM very grateful! The redaction of TRM is thinking of removing a certain quote SjorskingmaWikistad 12:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::That Red Line was never against you, or anyone else for that matter. It was just to avoid having an overcrowded Congress were proposals could stay for months. With Pierlot resigned and (probably) Hannis going on inactive that danger is mostly gone. 12:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blue? That is so... not-red...? 12:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Going back to my roots. This soft blue reminds me of my time with 'het wikipediaans genootschap' and 'de alfabetvrienden'. It gives me a warm, comforting feeling. 13:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::? SjorskingmaWikistad 21:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) We need to talk on a very interesting subject Call me in the morning, I'll inform you about everything, I have allready taken some steps, which might make that the full project won't work, but let's give it a try ps: nice animal farm picture :p Jon Johnson 19:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :These are dogs, not pigs. Sure, but I'm up already. I'll call you around eight o'clock. 05:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, of course it are dogs :p, anyway, my poster is added to the page of sp.a, I don't know wether they change positions but when I'm opening the page it's the last poster on the first line (the one with the horse). If they change positions, just look for a horse :p Jon Johnson 10:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Another socialist voter? I'm in doubt this time, I also like the new GROEN! a lot. @joeri why did you change your page I liked the former one :-( 15:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::blue is also nice. of course, nothing better than ! 11:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I want to vote for the PS but I can't because in Belgium your official domicile determines for which parties you can vote. Maybe I should move to Brussels? 11:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was very clear in my voting choice => sp.a, but since Groen! has such a good campaign running, I'm doubting a bit :p Jon Johnson 22:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I stand closer to groen! but the socialists must be strong enough in order to safe social security from being cut in half (for non-Belgians: like for real, one system for each part of the country). 07:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am disgusted by our current confederal tendency in Belgium. If Belgium splits, I move. (I'll move anyway.) Perhaps to the Kingdom Brussels ^^. Medve, who's my best shot if I want non-confederal politics? 'Cause that stupid De Croo Junior is messing it up with the Liberals too... 07:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know, I saw Didier Reynders a few days ago and he's a good liberal (at least as good as a liberal gets ). I'd strongly advise you to vote for one of these three: socialists, greens or christian democrats. They want a state reform but only as much as necessary. If the PS and MR could play along we might even get a federal 'voting circle' (kieskring dus). I guess it will be Lambert in your case? 08:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed belgium is like going to hell, dewever does not want to participate a government which does not approve confederalsim, but what is confederalism? (in frenche: le federalisme pour les cons!). I think the only Open Vld'er not approving a future confederalist state might be vanhengel Jon Johnson 10:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, Guy is indeed one of 'the good guys'. I wouldn't be afraid of the whole confederalism thing, they wont find enough partners in the Southern part of the country. And IF they would ever dare to declare Flanders independent I am prepared to personally start a national referendum. Beat that, VB/N-VA! Besides, what a stupid country would we become, with a stupid geographical form a stupid name and an even more stupid flag! 10:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not as well-read as you are Yuri, but I do fear this tendency. State reform after state reform, our nation has come to depend on the non-federal levels. At this stage, the only ways to fix the fucked-up system are either continuing in this confederal tendency or going back; back to zero, the Flemish would say. Must I tell you how these darned flamingants would react if you propose going back? Back to unitary, back to federal voting districts, back to Belgium. In their bloody minds, there's only one way: finishing what's begun many decades ago. ::Of course they won't get their confederacy just like that; but that's where the problem lies: the system is rotten and it only seems to "prove" (their words, not mine) "that Belgium is done." "It is time for an efficient blablabla." ::And yes, Vanhengel is one of the good ones. The VTM+NB poll told me I ressemble Vanhengel closely. 12:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know it tends to prove them right, but consider the following: the rotten structure must either collapse (never gonna happen) or become stronger on the federal level. We can perfectly tune the existing situation if we follow the advice of Reynders: moderate confederalism (the kind that Wallonië and the flemish left side propose) combined with a 'federale kieskring'. I support this because its attainable and can deliver good results, though I'm still a convinced unionist. 13:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just read the De Morgen addendum about the state of the state (or whatever it is called). I made my mind. First of all: my first priority is the state reform. Second: I want balance between the different levels, and that means NO confederalization. Third: I support federal voting district. That would mean: Groen!. Sp.a came second, I think. 13:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed: Go away confederalization! Go away Bart, we don't need 300 pounds of seperatist leader in our country, which I still love, meaning Belgium, and not Flanders! Jon Johnson 14:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Yuri: Looks like I coaxed my family members into voting non-Liberal too (Thanks to you, I suppose) 14:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Though we in (East-)Limburg believe that Belgium is sort of an aanfluiting as it currently isn't able to form a coalition which survives its term, we still like Belgium more than we like the Netherlands (protestants..), so België eerst! instead of Eigen volk eerst! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::@Jon: indeed, but he will probably put his weight on the scales! @Dimitri: I don't support any further 'confederalization' too, be it in the form of the N-VA or the Open VLD. I already gained six votes for the left! (including my own one) @OWTB: looks like we should have our neighbors voting too! 14:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Limburg used to be part of the Southern Netherlands completely, but then some idiots decided to give us to the Northern Half in the treaty of London... I consider myself Limburgish, German or Belgian, but not Dutch :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm either Belgian or European, but I don't care much for the 'belgian identity' either. 14:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like European :P It is predestinated to go wrong, 'cause you see how other big unions eventually collapsed because of nationalism which was created by a too much centralized government (f.e. Sovjetunion, Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia etc). Meaning that number of represants by number of inhabitants is a very bad idea. Luckily the EU is not very bossy yet, but I fear it'll go towards a wrong end. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Nationalism is a stupid movement, 'nations' and 'people' (zoals in volkeren) are only constructs made by history. They can be superseded. I too think Europe will go wrong because most people have problems with accepting their national identity is fiction. 14:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Limburg 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahah :P Unofrtunately for you the only way to totally wipe nationalism out is killing the entire human race except for one small group of people which have the same nationality! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's the Stalin approach, I prefer educating the people and try to open their eyes. If you think you are a true Frenchmen and that it is better to have the values of a Frenchmen, what would you have told if you were born in Iran? People might be to stupid to find out themselves, but they can be thought. 15:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Agree. Yuri spoke. 15:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks from Marcus Villanova I'm very glad that you were my first vote thank you very much hopfully I can be appointed to a postition, again thanks! Marcus Villanova 00:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure my vote was spent well. It's not easy to rearrange government in a balanced way, but I'm trying. 06:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 6pps what about the six point system? You have just removed it to the archives, but it wasn't a fully completed vote (hannis was absent) does it get through then or not? Jon Johnson 08:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, my mistake. Are you sure I removed it? I could swear I left it one the page just because it wasn't finished yet. I'll have a look and restore it if you are right. Once again: my mistake. 08:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) I fear we just missed a chance. If we'd closed the vote before June 1, we could have argued that it was valid, as Edward chose not to vote, and there was a majority among the MOTCs that díd vote. But now, there are plenty of new MOTCs who deserve a chance to vote... Perhaps ask them all to vote? The bill can still pass! 08:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I only removed the talk in the First Chamber; the voting is still open. We are waiting on your vote too. (Forum:Second Chamber) 08:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think with the support of the new progressive candidates, it could easily pass 08:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitri, why don't we have separate archives for the First and Second Chamber? I didn't want to go puzzling the entire thing together so I simply foresaw them a header. 08:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It requires some puzzling to archive them, but afterwards it's easier to look them up. That was why. But separate is okay too. 08:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Favor I know your busy but when you get the chance to can you make a seal for the Seven state police and Oceana state police, I'm going to take it upon myself to make the police pages up to date. Thanks. Marcus Villanova 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I know the pages are red beacuse there not made yet so just upload them to my talk page. thanks, again Marcus Villanova 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why we should create these pages if we are going to abolish the state police... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::OWTB has a point here. If you still want me to make the seals I will, but I can't put a date on it since I have to study too. 05:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to guys: we're abolishing them anyway. 12:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Why can new MOTC still vote on this? Marcus Villanova 19:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I see no then Then Please don't make the seals that would be a waste of time. But I would of liked to be head of the police and make all the pages current afterall I do go on everyday. Marcus Villanova 19:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Comment of an unknown soldier You certainly deserve a round of applause for your post and more specifically, your blog in general. Very high quality material :I appreciate your positive remark, but please don't empty this page the next time you edit. 12:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Japan I do, I've always loved Japan. And I was thinking of taking the role of the Japanese Emperor, who has no political power in Japan..and he does the most traveling to nations and is the face of Japan, but if that wouldent work, Ambassdor would be nice.---Sunkist- 19:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I believe ambassador would be more fit. I suggest you pick an embassy somewhere in Noble City. 05:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Should I get a name, or get a acting role?---Sunkist- 05:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't have to, but most people do. I for example have the user name 'Regaliorum' but that isn't much of a name is it? That is why I took the role of Yuri Medvedev. 05:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hoi Hoi! I'm just wondering.. I'm new to this site (recomended by my hb to join) but i can't really find any rules or anything. I saw you where the PM so you must have all the answers, or should I speak to the king? :P Anyway is there anywhere i can find the rules? Don't wanna start doing things wrong :P --Rasmusbyg 17:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :It seems we have a new population boom. I'm one of the founding members of this site just like the king, only I had to pass elections. . For a general overview you can have a look at the following pages: in general and basic rules. You can do almost anything here as long as it is peaceful and doesn't conflict with already existing pages. Most people are in business or politics. 17:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay so how do I get started. i really think it's hard to figure out :) I might be a bit stupid :P I mean how do I become a citizen for example? and how do i start a business? --Rasmusbyg 17:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh and one more thing is Gay marriage allowed in Lovia? --Rasmusbyg 17:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You automatically become citizen when you have made enough valuable edits and give your (wiki)name and sex. You might have to nag a bit about it since we don't count everyone's edits, sorry for that. Starting a company is less easy but still not difficult: just make a new article like My New Company and start writing. You can call it your own and write... anything (within a reasonable perspective). Check some other companies for inspiration. Finally: gay marriage isn't forbidden and thus allowed. We don't have marital regulations actually. 17:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay so I could actually be my Husband's husband "in game"? I think I'll try getting started --Rasmusbyg 17:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC)